1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light source device using a plurality of solid light sources. Further, the present disclosure relates to a projection-image display apparatus that generates image light by using light emitted from this light source device and projects the image light on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, one or more high-pressure mercury lamps of high luminance have been used as a light source in a projection-image display apparatus. However, there is a problem in that a life of the light source of those high-pressure mercury lamps is short and maintenance of those high-pressure mercury lamps becomes troublesome. Accordingly, instead of those high-pressure mercury lamps, one or more solid light sources, such as LED (Light Emitting Diode)s or laser diodes, have been used as the light source.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a small, thin, and inexpensive light source device using solid light sources that realizes uniformity in luminance and chromaticity and that has sufficient capacity for heat dissipation of the solid light sources.